


Season 2 Episode .5

by thisnthat



Category: Ash vs Evil Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Screenplay/Script Format, Spoilers, hope y'all like ooze 'cause i know i do!, not asmr-friendly slime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisnthat/pseuds/thisnthat
Summary: Ruby returns to the cabin for some unfinished business. The reverberations of her work awaken a new Evil for Ash and friends to fight.An episode that slots in after s1ep10 and before s2ep1. Would technically belong in Season 2.
Relationships: Amanda Fisher/Ruby Knowby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Season 2 Episode .5

**FADE IN**

**EXT. ABANDONED CABIN - NIGHT**

RUBY stands outside a desolate, abandoned cabin. We see the Necronomicon held tight in a gloved hand.

RUBY  
I told you our time would come.

She opens the trunk of her car. A MAN tied up inside stares up at her, terrified. Muffled words can be heard through the duct tape covering his mouth.

With one hand Ruby pulls him out.

**INT. CABIN - NIGHT**

Ruby puts the final touches on a demonic ritual circle. Incantations are carved into the wood, candles providing minimal light along with the full moon shining through the broken windows.

The man hangs stomach down from the ceiling above the circle, tied in a series of knots holding his arms and legs above his back, slowly circling.

A bloodied cloth covers a corpse within the circle. The Necronomicon lies open on a makeshift bone alter.

Ruby grabs the man's ropes and spins him toward her.

RUBY  
Comfortable?

The man attempts to shake his head "no." She pats him on the cheek.

RUBY  
Good.

She rips off the duct tape, but still grips the rope.

MAN  
Please, let me go. I won't tell anyone I promise.

Ruby moves to the head of the circle, spinning him with her.

RUBY  
I'm afraid you're too important for me to release just yet.

MAN  
I'm not into this freaky sex shit lady, let me go!

Ruby shushes him like a mother shushing a scared child, stopping at her destination.

She pulls the cloth off revealing AMANDA FISHERS' dismembered Deadite corpse, placed Frakenstein's Monster-like together.

The man is horrified. Ruby holds a knife to his throat.

RUBY  
Neither am I.

She slices his throat, nearly removing his head. Stepping back to the Necronomicon, Ruby begins reciting a ritual from the pages.

The typical lights flashing, candles blowing out, objects moving ensues along with the runes on the ground catching fire and swirling high to reach the roof.

When the blood finishes draining, the man is somehow still alive. Ruby removes her gloves and slices her left hand, spreading her own blood across her palm.

She grabs his face with the bloodied hand, reciting the final word.

RUBY  
_Kandar_.

The man screams anew, shaking against the ropes as his flesh peels and melts, draining onto the corpse below. His blood, innards, then bones follow suit, until nothing remains in the restraints.

A bubbling pile of flesh and blood writhes where Amanda's corpse had been within the circle.

Ruby cries out in pain, an ethereal version of herself bursting through her chest in a wave of mystical energy and diving into the pile.

She collapses to her hands and knees, eyes downcast.

The pile noisily takes shapes, liquid solidifying around the form of a renewed Amanda. She lies naked on the cabin floor, unmoving.

Ruby looks up, breath held.

Amanda sputters out a gasp for air, eyes bolting open.

**EXT. RESTAURANT - NIGHT**

ASH dances in a crowd on the beach, down the steps from a BBQ restaurant where KELLY and PALBO sit at a table watching his antics, finishing their meal. The wind picks up suddenly, annoying everyone before settling again.

Pablo grabs at his chest in pain. Kelly notices.

KELLY  
Need some of Ash's Tums?

Pablo shakes his head, running to the bathroom.

**INT. BATHROOM - NIGHT**

Pablo splashes water on his face from one of the sinks. The bathroom is dimly lit and covered in typical bathroom graffiti. There is a closed stall and a few urinals.

Pablo clings to the sides of the grimy sink, water still running. He stares at his face in the mirror.

PABLO  
They made a deal. Everything is fine.

Sharp pain strikes his chest again, hunching him over the sink. The lights begin flickering. The urinals flush themselves.

Pablo turns at the sound of flushing, then back to the mirror. He startles, his reflection showing the Necronomicon on his face.

Splashing more water on himself he checks again, back to normal.

PABLO  
See, Evil all gone.

A DEADITE version of the man from Ruby's ritual exits the stall unbeknownst to Pablo.

DEADITE  
Come here often?

Pablo spins to face the Deadite, a scream caught in his throat.

DEADITE (CONT.)  
What's the matter? Like what you see?

The Deadite lunges. Instinctively Pablo falls backward, crashing onto the floor and covering his face.

The lights stop flickering. Pablo opens his eyes to see the bathroom back to normal, no one else there.

Pablo stands up, dusting himself off like nothing strange happened.

The pain sears across his chest again.

Gasping for air Pablo returns to the sink, this time unbuttoning his shirt to reveal the text on his skin moving and bleeding, whispers of the incantations in the air.

Zipping up his jacket to cover the markings he bolts out of the bathroom.

**EXT. RESTAURANT - NIGHT**

Pablo sits next to Kelly, still shaken by the event.

KELLY  
That took a while, get everything out okay?

Pablo looks her dead in the eye, leaning in to whisper.

PABLO  
It's still happening.

KELLY  
Eww, get back in there then!

Pablo unzips his sweater hastily, revealing the markings still bloody and in motion to Kelly.

KELLY  
OH! That is much worse than I thought.

PABLO  
I saw a Deadite in there too, then it disappeared. We need to get Ash and get the hell out of here.

They both look to where Ash had been dancing with a woman. To their surprise, he cannot be found anywhere in the crowd.

KELLY  
How does that geezer keep getting laid?

PABLO  
Well, half the time it ends up being a Deadite trying to kill him so he's not _that_ popular.

They look back to each other, realization dawning.

KELLY  
Let's go.

They bolt out of their seats, Pablo pulling his phone out to call Ash while they run. This is not their first dine-and-dash.

**EXT. HOTEL PARKING LOT - NIGHT**

Ash walks a bit unsteady as a woman much younger than him clings to his arm. They are both drunk.

The lot is sparsely lit with yellow street lights and only a few parked cars. Two large dumpsters loom ahead of the couple.

From where they are in the back of the hotel the neon sign of the BBQ restaurant can be seen. Ash checks his phone to see Pablo calling, but puts it back in his pocket.

ASH  
How much farther, sweet cheeks? Daddy can't stand much longer.

The woman laughs too hard at his half-joke.

WOMAN  
Just up ahead, but we could...

She pushes him into the wall, a bit rougher than playful.

ASH  
Now we're talking.

She stumbles into Ash's arms, prepared to kiss him when a sharp noise from the dumpster distracts him.

Shaking his head, Ash pulls her in for another try. But the noise comes louder this time, the closest dumpster jumping slightly.

WOMAN  
What's the matter, baby?

She grabs at his crotch, startling him.

ASH  
Easy there! Wait a minute.

He attempts to wriggle away from her. The dumpster jumps again, a guttural sound rumbling from within. The woman mistakes the sound as coming from Ash.

WOMAN  
Oh? You like that?

The dumpsters' lids fly open with smoke and a hiss interrupting her, then silence.

Ash instinctively moves the woman behind him, cursing under his breath at having no weapons on him this time. He was a fool to trust Ruby.

The woman laughs, stepping around him.

WOMAN  
You're so excitable. It's just a raccoon or somethin'.

Ash reaches to pull her back when a shrieking roar fills the night air.

The woman turns to face the dumpster, finally scared.

The dumpster vibrates, the sound of liquid bubbling and rats squeaking within. A black sludge pours over its front.

A form about the size of two full-sized people slops to the ground with a loud splat, splashing green and black ooze.

WOMAN  
What the hell is that?

Ash winces at the smell emanating from the creature. The woman covers her nose, gagging.

The creature begins to take shape. Various debris and trash can be seen moving around within it. A clawed hand, akin to a rat paw, slaps down. A tail of trash and ooze rips sideways from its back, smashing the dumpster down the center. The ooze morphs into a humanoid-rat monstrosity, with rat eyes opening across it and mouths full of rat teeth chattering all over.

ASH  
That's new.

The creature yells, a mix of a deep roar with rat squeaks.

The woman screams as the creature jumps toward her. A new arm sprouts from the right side of its chest, lifting her by the top of her head, nails digging into her skin.

She continues screaming as the creature's torso bubbles and morphs, its collarbone-area and above lolling backwards as its torso pulls apart into a large mouth, rat teeth slicing through the gelatinous flesh.

With a wet smack its newly-formed torso mouth lurches forward and closes around the woman, devouring her in one bite.

Ash watches, unable to help without his weapons.

ASH  
And new does not always mean better.

The creature begins to bubble again, reshaping around the woman. She can be seen within still screaming as she slowly melts until only her bones remain.

Ash steps backward, preparing to turn and run. The creature grows slightly in size. Stronger human-like arms burst forth, lifting it onto stronger legs.

Rat faces jut out sporadically. The creature's head now utilizes the woman's skull, lifted by a neck of jellied together rat and human bones.

It roars again, with rat squeaks and a woman's screams.

The creature strikes, swinging a clawed, gelatinous hand at Ash. He dodges, but just barely, falling onto his back.

Car tires screeching can be heard approaching, headlights closing in on the creature.

Ash turns in time to see his Delta swerve, the back half hitting the creature into the air toward the dumpsters.

Kelly steps out of the passenger door, gun in hand. The trunk pops open and Pablo runs to retrieve Ash's chainsaw and shotgun.

ASH  
Don't ever leave me unsupervised again.

KELLY  
We didn't think you'd be dumb enough to summon Evil without the book.

Pablo helps Ash to his feet, handing him his weapons.

The creature takes shape again, using the dumpster to stand. Ash locks his chainsaw arm into place.

KELLY  
God, what is that smell?

Her and Pablo cover their faces, turning to see the creature.

ASH  
That would be my companion for the evening.

He shoots it with the shotgun as it lunges forward, roaring.

Bloody ooze splashes all over them and the Delta, the creatures skull shatters.

Its advance halts for a moment, steadying itself as it burbles, reforming.

The team watches, horrified by the visual and scent.

PABLO  
More fire power, Jefe?

ASH  
You betcha.

They unload their guns into the creature sending ooze flying every-which-way as it stumbles backwards, losing its shape.

They watch tensely, waiting.

They do not notice the liquified ooze pooling around their feet.

KELLY  
That takes care of tha-

The creature's newly-formed hands grab each of their ankles from underneath their feet, holding them in place. Unable to break free, they notice the fleshy ooze now gripping them.

The rest of the liquid across the asphalt pools together, spawning the creature once more.

ASH  
Pablo! You have the smallest gun, shoot us free!

Pablo takes offense.

PABLO  
Not cool.

KELLY  
Just do it!

The creature roars and charges.

Pablo shoots Kelly free, she jumps out of the way of the creature before it strikes.

Ash shoots the creature, blasting an arm off to get its attention.

Pablo shoots Ash free in time for him to duck under a striking arm, slicing through the ooze with his chainsaw as he slides toward the car, the ground slick with ooze.

The creature's lower half liquidizes past him, charging toward Pablo now.

With his final rounds, Pablo frees himself and runs. The creature swipes, catching Pablo's back sending him rolling across the pavement.

Kelly opens fire on the creature. It howls in pain, staggered.

KELLY  
Over here, Slimer!

Ash crawls to the backseat of his car, fishing around empty beer cans and bottles until finding an unopened beer bottle under the front seat.

He grabs an old rag from the backseat and rips it in half with his teeth. He struggles to his feet, popping the cap off on the outside of the roof.

He lifts the bottle in the air, cheers.

ASH  
To another night with Evil.

He takes a swig, drinking a quarter of the bottle before twisting the rag inside.

The creature closes in on Pablo and Amanda, bullets no longer having any effect.

ASH  
Hey! Oozapalooza!

The creature stops, turning to snarl at Ash now holding a lit molotov cocktail.

ASH (CONT.)  
You forgot your drink.

Ash throws the molotov toward it as it charges him. Its chest-stomach opening to reveal dozens of rows of human and rat teeth.

It closes around the molotov as the fire enters the bottle.

A brief pause.

BOOM

Flaming chunks of green and black ooze and blood splatters across the lot, soaking the team and the Delta. A few stray bones smack into Ash, knocking him against the car.

Handfuls of ignited goop screech and melt away.

The creature is finally defeated.

Pablo groans, rising to his feet

PABLO  
This is the single nastiest thing we've ever fought.

Kelly gags, scooping liquid out of her eyes.

KELLY  
Gonna have to agree with you there.

They help Ash back to his feet, steadying him.

ASH  
Wasn't quite the wild night I was hoping for.

Kelly and Pablo roll their eyes.

KELLY  
We gotta talk, get in.

She hops into the backseat with Pablo taking the passenger side, Ash always insists on driving.

** INT. CABIN - NIGHT **

Amanda sits in the center of the circle, blanket wrapped around her, a cup of coffee in her hands, and a fresh set of clothes folded beside her.

The flames have died down, the lights no longer flicker.

Ruby sits in front of her, watching her intently.

AMANDA  
I...I thought I was dead. I thought you were dead?

RUBY  
You were. But I brought you back.

Amanda doesn't believe it.

AMANDA  
But you were dragged into the fire, I watched you burn.

Ruby pauses, still unsure how much to share with Amanda.

RUBY  
I am immortal...Was immortal.

Amanda sets her coffee down, pulling the blanket tighter.

RUBY (CONT.)  
It cost me everything to bring you back.

AMANDA  
You did say there was more out there, but I wasn't expecting this.

Ruby smiles, stroking Amanda's cheek with her clean right hand.

RUBY  
I have so much to show you.

Amanda smiles, but hesitates, pulling away. She begins gagging, vomiting up bile and maggots

Ruby reaches for a towel to mop up the mess then tosses the towel into a corner.

RUBY  
It will take some time to get used to your body again. Get dressed, then we'll talk.

Amanda nods, standing to remove the blanket and dress off-screen. We instead see Ruby, eyes trailing across Amanda's body.

AMANDA  
Wait, where's Ash? How long has it been?

RUBY  
Ash and friends will most likely be in Jacksonville by now.

We see Amanda fully-dressed now, standing in front of Ruby.

AMANDA  
Jacksonville?

Ruby is no longer surprised by Ash's lack of a backbone.

RUBY  
Ash ran off first chance he got. I offered him a chance at a normal life, in return for the Necronomicon.

Amanda steps away, a mixture of fear and anger.

AMANDA  
What?

Ruby holds a hand out, asking her to wait.

RUBY  
Let me explain. I want to stop the Evil too, by controlling it.

At her words, three of her demon spawn "children" step forth from the shadows, now fully grown.

Amanda gasps, clutching her chest.

The children creep toward Amanda, sniffing the air and watching with sunken, absent eyes. Ruby gazes at her children tenderly.

RUBY  
These are my children.

Amanda shakes her head, backing away. The children snarl.

RUBY (CONT.)  
Don't be afraid, they aren't Deadites. They'll help us keep the world safe. Under control.

AMANDA  
That was Ash's plan too and you saw where that got us. How is more Evil going to help this time?

Ruby extends her clean hand toward Amanda, a peace offering.

RUBY  
I'll explain everything in time. Please, Amanda, do you trust me?

Amanda looks deep into Ruby's eyes. She thought she'd lost her forever.

Amanda nods, holding Ruby's hand.

AMANDA  
I trust you. Don't make me regret it.

Ruby smiles and leads them outside.

** EXT. CABIN - NIGHT **

A slight breeze rustles amongst the trees, black clouds pass across the moon.

RUBY  
We need to get to Elk Grove, fast.

AMANDA  
What's in Elk Grove?

Ruby turns on the car, headlights scattering her children once more into the shadows.

RUBY  
The end to this nightmare.

Amanda holds Ruby's hand as she puts the car into drive.

**INT. APARTMENT - DAY**

Pablo and Kelly look around Ash's apartment, horrified, while he searches for the rest of their combat gear. Despite making a deal with a demon, Ash still manages to live in the grungiest apartment in all of Jacksonville.

PABLO  
Jefe, do you really live like this?

Kelly accidentally finds ELI, the bearded dragon, rummaging around some many-days old take-out containers. She scoops him up to return to his tank only to find it also overrun with trash.

Pablo helps her clear it out before placing Eli inside.

ASH  
It's not that bad. I've just been a little too busy to clean, don't worry about it.

Pablo and Kelly exchange a worried, but humored, glance. Same old Ash.

ASH (CONT.)  
We need to focus on killing that She-bitch.

He finds what he was looking for, a large chest full of ammo and other various combat supplies.

KELLY  
But you guys made a deal, right? This was all supposed to stop.

Pablo helps Ash search for whatever else he may have saved from their adventuring days.

ASH  
Obviously she didn't keep her end of it.

PABLO  
But, what if it isn't her fault?

Ash stops searching, exhausted from the small task of finding the first chest.

ASH  
How could it be anyone else's?

KELLY  
We have Necronomicon Jr. over there with no clue how he could be affecting things.

Pablo looks between them, annoyed.

PABLO  
I didn't do anything, they just started hurting on their own. Only someone reading from the Necronomicon could cause that, I think.

ASH  
Good point.

KELLY  
No, not good point, you're just saying that.

Pablo glares at Kelly, then a new idea pops into his head. He excitedly paces the room.

PABLO  
I may have seen a Deadite in the bathroom, but the creature that attacked Ash wasn't like anything we've seen before. And it wasn't anywhere near me when it appeared, so I couldn't have summoned it.

ASH  
So now it's my fault?

Pablo throws his hands down, defeated by Ash's inability to follow along.

KELLY  
Ruby wasn't anywhere near it either.

ASH  
She wasn't, but we know the book has to be read from. And Pablo can't read it.

Pablo snaps his fingers toward Ash.

PABLO  
That's right! I didn't read it, it just hurt, like, a lot.

KELLY  
So, it's someone, or something, entirely different.

They all fidget, none of them liking this train of thought.

ASH  
I've been fighting this stuff for a long time, and in other times. It's always because of that damn book.

KELLY  
Was this like anything you've fought before?

Pablo and Kelly watch as Ash rubs at his forehead, thinking harder than usual. He looks at them, uncertain.

ASH  
No.

Pablo smiles, but seeing Kelly's face drop he does the same. Ash stands tall, serious now.

ASH (CONT.)  
But I have a plan.

Pablo and Kelly cheer. The Ghost Beaters are back in business.

**INT. ELK GROVE DINER - DAY**

Amanda and Ruby sit in a booth in a small Elk Grove diner, table covered in plates of food for Amanda. Having a body again has been difficult for her.

Ruby has one black coffee in front of her.

AMANDA  
Why would the portal be here?

RUBY  
This was where the chosen one was born, which means this is where the barrier will be weakest.

Amanda nods, strange information no longer a shock to her at this point.

RUBY (CONT.)  
Which also means we aren't the only ones here that want to use the Necronomicon.

AMANDA  
But you're going to be able to control it, right? The Evil?

Ruby smiles slightly.

RUBY  
Yes, but I'm worried their father will want alimony after all.

Amanda tilts her head, surprised to learn Ruby meant children literally.

RUBY (CONT.)  
I also made a deal with a demon once. I was young and stupid,  
(underbreath)  
though not as stupid as Ash.

Amanda rubs her temples while Ruby avoids eye contact.

AMANDA  
I'm starting to think I was right, using that book just makes everything worse.

RUBY  
In the hands of a mortal, yes. But I've had lifetimes to prepare for this day. Together, we will put an end to this nightmare.

Amanda smiles, she trusts Ruby.

AMANDA  
So we kill your ex and defeat Evil forever? I'm in.

They look into each other's eyes, holding for a moment. Ruby smiles at the reduction of the situation down to a high school drama.

RUBY  
In not so many words, yes.

Amanda laughs.

RUBY  
What is it?

AMANDA  
Looks like we got to have that diner date where you tell me all about this Evil after all.

The women smile flirtatiously at one another. Their new life fighting side-by-side together begins tonight.

**INT. MALL - DAY**

Ash, Pablo, and Kelly walk down the center of the crowded mall walkway, guns strapped to their backs and Ash's chainsaw attached to his right arm. None of the other shoppers take issue, or even notice, their weapons.

Pablo looks around, confused by everyone else ignoring the situation.

PABLO  
I thought this was going to be more of an issue for people.

ASH  
Here? No way, that's specifically why I chose this city for us.

KELLY  
You mean Ruby chose for us.

ASH  
Whatever, doesn't matter. Keep your eyes peeled.

The gang darts their eyes around, searching for any sign of Evil. Pablo's face contorts from focused to confused.

PABLO  
Why are we at the mall though?

ASH  
Malls are cesspools of teen degeneracy and losers that can't go to the store without also getting a pretzel the size of their head. It's the perfect place for Evil to fester.

KELLY  
Okay, grandpa, that's enough yelling at kids for the day let's get you home.

She places a hand on his shoulder, but a foul smell stops Ash in his tracks.

ASH  
Is that...

PABLO  
(interrupting)  
No way! A Hip Subject! Does anyone even shop there anymore?

KELLY  
We do, come on!

Pablo and Kelly bolt into the store, leaving Ash to stand alone and grumpy.

Pablo and Kelly scan the store, eyes wide at all the goth clothes, band shirts, chunky bracelets, graphic pins, and other products they loved as teens.

Kelly waves Pablo over, showing off a graphic mug.

KELLY  
Do you remember this one?

PABLO  
That show was the best!

Pablo runs to grab a studded belt and wrap it around his waste.

PABLO  
Would this go well with my gun?

Kelly laughs, searching for more products to make fun of with Pablo.

Ash gingerly steps into the store, still sniffing for the creature. He notices they are the only ones in the store, no workers either.

KELLY  
You have to try this on, like, right now.

Kelly tosses a graphic sweater to Pablo. He catches it and takes a look, laughing.

PABLO  
This band was so lame!

KELLY  
Shut up! They were my favorite.

PABLO  
Wow, everything about you makes so much more sense now.

Kelly shoves him as they move to the back of the store near the changing rooms.

Ash sees something move behind them in the security mirror.

ASH  
Hey, kids, there's something back there. Hold on a...

Pablo slips on black sludge covering the ground outside the changing rooms.

A scream comes from one of the closed rooms.

Ash catches up to Pablo and Kelly, shotgun unholstered.

ASH  
Told you kids, malls have it all.

Kelly helps Pablo to his feet, both listening closely.

A young lady with an alternative look quickly peaks around the corner, only her hand gripping the corner and head are visible. Her sudden movement startles the gang.

YOUNG LADY  
Run.

A roar echoes from down the hall again, muffling her screams.

**INT. ABANDONED CREMATORIUM - EVENING**

Amanda watches as Ruby prepares the ritual, lighting candles, casting bones, writing text along the ground.

The chill of the crematorium reaches Amanda, raising her suspicion that something may not be right. She doesn't see the shadows move along the walls out of place.

RUBY  
This will take a while longer, I'm afraid, but we have until nightfall. You can relax.

Ruby gestures for Amanda to sit.

AMANDA  
I'm not in the mood to relax, truth be told.

Ruby nods, not looking up from her task.

RUBY  
This ritual is no easy task, it will indeed be terrifying.

AMANDA  
Thanks, that really calmed me down.

Ruby sighs, looking up at Amanda.

RUBY  
Honesty not the best policy right now?

Amanda laughs, sitting near Ruby.

AMANDA  
How about you tell me why you brought me back then.

Ruby knew this question would come up eventually.

RUBY  
Then you do want me to be honest?

Amanda awaits Ruby's answer, a flirt in her smile.

They watch each other, Ruby moving a hand to hold Amanda's face gently.

RUBY  
The truth? I missed you.

Amanda rests her face in Ruby's hand, eyes closed.

AMANDA  
At the ranch, I thought I'd lost you. When it all was finally making sense.

Ruby strokes Amanda's cheek with her thumb.

AMANDA (CONT.)  
And Ash's Deadite double. I feel so stupid.

RUBY  
No, you're learning so fast. You've wrestled monsters it took me lifetimes to defeat. You did great things, and now, together, we'll be unstoppable.

Amanda leans in toward Ruby. Ruby meets her halfway, their first kiss. Gentle, sweet, and over too soon.

AMANDA  
Thank you.

Ruby returns to the ritual preparations while Amanda continues her pacing. The shadows shift around them, one of the children stepping out toward them.

Ruby senses its arrival and looks up, smiling.

RUBY  
My child, what have you found?

CHILD #1  
It escaped through the Deadlands, already it hunts him.

Ruby stands, confused.

RUBY  
How? Your siblings were supposed to contain it.

A second child emerges from the shadow.

CHILD #2  
It was too strong, but father can catch it.

Ruby looks toward Amanda, then back to her children.

RUBY  
We don't need him, I can take care of it myself tonight.

CHILD #1  
But we summon father tonight?

RUBY  
No. We make sure he never leaves that prison again tonight.

The two children tilt their heads, confused.

CHILD #1  
You, betrayed him?

Ruby hugs her child into herself, shushing him gently.

RUBY  
No, my sweet, he betrayed us. But now the world is ours.

CHILD #2  
Betrayer!

Child 2 lunges at Amanda, one swipe of its claws sending her across the room.

RUBY  
What are you doing? She is part of our family!

Ruby tries to hold on to her child, but it pulls away, turning to attack her.

CHILD #1  
You destroyed our family, mother!

Ruby's eyes dart to the Necronomicon, then the prone Amanda, then back to her furious children.

** INT. HIP SUBJECT - NIGHT **

ASH  
Never did trust those mall chiropractors.

Her corpse morphs into the creature as it oozes forward, rounding the corner completely.

PABLO  
Oh! Jesus!

The scent hits the gang full force now, all of them running into the center of the store gagging.

The creature sloshes its way toward them, less viscous than the first, ooze-skin stretched thin across the remains of four people within it.

KELLY  
This one looks...sick.

Kelly scrunches her nose at it, disappointed. Ash points his shotgun toward it.

ASH  
Then let's blow this boogie.

He fires, splashing ooze across the back of the store. It roars, the sound of humans screaming mixed with an authoritative voice.

CREATURE  
(guttural)  
50% off!

PABLO  
No thanks.

The gang opens fire, ripping the creature apart and sending swaths of goop flying across the walls, but it continues moving forward, reforming with each splatter.

Kelly's eyes dart to Ash, terrified.

KELLY  
Ash, this isn't working.

PABLO  
This Jell-o is _not_ giving up.

With another roar it lunges at Ash, his chainsaw negating only some of the blow.

CREATURE  
(guttural)  
Run!

Kelly throws a mug at it, distracting it from the prone Ash as it tries to absorb the new object.

Pablo follows Kelly's lead, chucking more items into it.

The creature falters, struggling to reform. With a loud squelch it folds inward then bursts out, shooting the objects out like bullets across the room.

ASH  
Bad idea! Bad idea!

The gang takes cover from the slimy projectiles.

KELLY  
You got a better plan, asshole?

Ash watches as the creature changes shape, splitting more limbs from within to resemble a slimy centipede.

ASH  
Jell-o, huh?

He scans the ceiling for a sprinkler, grinning when he sees one right above the creature.

It looms over him, maw opening to reveal rows of sharpened human teeth and other various bones.

ASH  
(to creature)  
Settle, girl.

Ash shoots through its maw, aiming for the sprinkler. The sprinklers go off upon impact, soaking the store in water.

Kelly and Pablo scream, thinking it's part of the ooze.

KELLY  
That's your plan?

But it works. The creature shrieks in agony, human screams pitching up until no sound escapes as the water breaks apart the ooze, unable to reform.

Shredded bits and pieces of human remains that didn't fully melt cover the floor.

ASH  
Worked didn't it?

The gang inspects their surroundings. The corpses are unmoving, ooze successfully diluted with water, and smell gone.

Pablo unbuttons his shirt to check his markings. They are dormant, for now.

KELLY  
All good?

PABLO  
Yeah, I think it's over.

Ash claps him on the back. Triumphant, the gang steps over the corpses, moving on to the shopping part of their trip.

**INT. ABANDONED CREMATORIUM - NIGHT**

Ruby wards off two of her children, making her way toward the Necronomicon.

Amanda shoots at one of the children closing in on her. It shrieks back, giving her a chance to run toward Ruby.

AMANDA  
Daddy issues?

RUBY  
Now is not the time for jokes.

A child lunges, forcing them to dodge in opposite directions leaving the Necronomicon unguarded.

Amanda fires at a third child skittering after her.

AMANDA  
Better think of something quick.

Ruby maneuvers toward the Necronomicon, but one of the children grabs it right before she can.

CHILD #1  
You will suffer for this.

Ruby hesitates, not wanting to kill her children.

RUBY  
Try to understand...

The child strikes her, sending her flying backward. Amanda shoots at its arms, forcing it to drop the Necronomicon onto the ground, opening it.

The children begin chanting in the ancient language, the ritual area swirling open into a flaming portal.

Amanda looks to Ruby, hoping for any idea of what to do now.

Ruby grits her teeth, she knows what needs to be done, even if it ruins everything she had planned for them.

Lunging forward she grabs the Necronomicon, closing it and swinging to knock the children away.

The portal gushes flames then simmers down, a sickly green fire replacing the previous natural-looking fire.

She grabs Amanda, holding each other's arms in a tight embrace. Ruby motions for Amanda to look at the portal, this is only her plan.

RUBY  
I'm sorry.

AMANDA  
We'll find each other again. I'm ready this time.

Ruby forces a smile, she hopes Amanda's right.

Amanda lets go, running into the portal.

The children scream as the portal closes behind her. Their plans ruined, but only for a moment. They turn their attention to Ruby, as she runs.

** THE END **


End file.
